A loko e hana nei
by Walking Saint
Summary: Sequel to "Aloha 'oe" - Danny's decision to leave wasn't his most favorite decision. In fact, he wishes he had never left that pineapple-infested hellhole... - McDanno; there will be kissing so, if it bothers you, don't read it.


_A few people asked me to continue with "Aloha 'oe" (or to not leave it like that) and, well, I had this idea for a continuation and I wrote it! This was challenging in so many levels that I can't even begin to explain...  
_

_Also, a big thank you to my beautiful Beta, Bubbles (find her works on AO3, under the pseud of BFive0)! I'm also gifting this work to her because she's sort of responsible for the end of this fic. Yep. I blame it on her. I blame everything on Bubbles! Well, maybe not everything..._

_Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and let me know what you think! Mahalo for reading._

* * *

**"A loko e hana nei"**

Sequel to _"Aloha 'oe"_

* * *

Billboards. Skyscrapers. Traffic. Smoke and noise.

Whenever he looked around, Danny was constantly reminded that he wasn't in Hawaii anymore.

For almost a week now, the always present sound of crashing waves that he was used to gave place to the noise that came from the streets — cars, honks, even some not to occasional holler —, the bright blue sky wasn't all that bright and the streets had that usual smell of a city.

_City_.

Against all odds, Danny still didn't know how to process the idea of not being on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean anymore... The thought of being out of that place seemed strange to him.

True that he always wondered when would come the day in which he would get out of that place and move back to the mainland but, now that he was here, it surprised him how all he could think of was _there_.

_There_, where he had spend the last two and a half years of his life.

_There_, where he had almost grown accustomed to the different, more relaxed life-style.

_There_, where he'd made friends that he knew he would always carry with him, no matter the circumstances.

_There_, where he learned so much. About himself, about family, about love...

_There_, where he had left what was probably the most significant part of his life.

Surprisingly enough, the fact that he was currently in Las Vegas held little appeal for Danny.

It didn't matter to the blonde that he was in _fabulous Nevada_. In the Entertainment Capital of the World, Danny didn't feel one bit entertained, it actually was quite the opposite.

Danny was there for one reason and one reason only: Grace Williams.

If it wasn't for his beloved daughter, the odds that Danny would be in a place like that right now were very, very slim, edging negative.

"Danno?"

Grace's sleepy and soft voice made Danny snap out of his grieving thoughts.

"Hey, Monkey... What are you doing still awake?" he asked, reaching out his arms and pulling Grace to him. "You should be sleeping," he said softly on her ear.

"You should too," whispered Grace as she sneaked her arms around her father's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Danny couldn't argue with Grace. It was late. He knew it should be really late because he remembered pretty well that it was a little over midnight when he occupied that armchair in front of the big windows of the hotel he was staying. It wasn't the Palms or the Hilton, but Danny could care less which hotel he was staying. And, as for the time, he was well aware of the fact that he'd been sitting there for probably longer than an hour...

"You know you should go back to bed, right?" Danny said rubbing Grace's back as the little girl snuggled up to him.

"I know," she muttered, half awake, half asleep.

"Then...?"

"I ca— can't sleep," she admitted tiredly, not being able to suppress a yawn.

Now, Danny's entire attention was on the curled up kid he had in his arms. "Uh... What's wrong, Monkey?"

"I don't like it here, daddy."

And then, just like that, Danny felt his heart weighing a ton. Honestly, he didn't like it there either...

"Wh— why don't you like it here, babe?" he asked softly; Danny struggled to keep the edge away from his tone when in fact it was nearly chocking him.

"I miss home..."

Home. It was only then that Danny realized how that simple world now held a hold new meaning. _Home_. He sure missed home dearly... but the image that came to his head as he thought of it wasn't of his house in Hoboken, New Jersey... No. He'd be damned, but when he thought of home, the first thing he associated the word with was that freaking pineapple-infested hellhole of an island... but he figured that Grace did just the same.

"I miss home too, monkey," he said truthfully.

Grace loosened the hug around her father's neck and pulled away to look in his eyes. "Then, when can we go back?"

_When can we go back?_ How the hell Danny was supposed to answer that? Especially when there was so much hope in Grace's eyes.

"I don't know, Grace... I, uh— I'm not sure when we'll go back..."

In a matter of seconds, the sparkling hope that Danny saw in his child's eyes vanished, giving place to a huge sense of sadness that Danny could, not only see, but feel as well.

"Don't be sad, honey," he said softly as Grace rested her head on his shoulder again. "We'll figure it out and I promise you that things are gonna be okay, alright?"

Grace raised her head once again. "Really?"

"Really. We'll figure it out. You and I, we're a team, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll stick together."

"Together."

"Alright... That's my girl," he said as he closed his arms around her small body, trapping his daughter in a tight embrace.

Could he really do it? Figure things out? Danny was struggling to believe his own words... He wanted to, yes. He definitely would move mountains if necessary to make everything right again but... what if he couldn't? What if this was too much for him to do alone?

God, he wanted Steve to be there... He would most definitely know what to do. And even if he didn't, only his presence would give him more of what he so desperately needed — hope, strength, serenity...

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I miss Auntie Kono... Uncle Chin... And I miss Uncle Steve too,"

_Oh, for the love of God..._

Danny found himself holding his breath and trying really hard to think of something else because Grace's whispered words opened a hole in his chest and made him tear up.

"I know, babe," Danny said, trying very hard to sound less sad than he really was. "I know... I miss them too."

"Daddy, do you think Uncle Steve misses us too?"

"He'd be crazy not to miss us."

"What if he's mad?"

"Why would he be mad, monkey?"

"We didn't get to say goodbye to him..."

"I'm sure he's not mad," Danny told Grace as he felt her yawning again. He doubted Steve was mad at Grace, but whether he was or was not mad at him... that was a whole different story.

**—H50—**

It's been almost ten days since they left Hawaii. Ten days after they boarded on the American Airlines flight that left Honolulu International Airport and took, not only the Edwards's family, but also the Williams' to McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Rachel didn't quite believe it when Danny showed up, all packed and ready to leave.

_"Daniel..."_

_"Don't," he said simply as he let go of the handle of his carry-on bag and reached out a hand for his daughter, who took it with the biggest smile on her pretty face._

As Rachel learned later, Danny had decided it wasn't right for him to go on with the battle for Grace's custody. Of course he wanted to have her, but the trauma that it would cause to the little girl could be too much. The whole trial and having to be on the court and have someone else decide — based on nothing — whether she should live with her mother or father... After some thinking, Danny realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't put his daughter through such thing. It wasn't right... Just like it wasn't right what she was doing right now to Danny and Grace.

Ever since they got to Las Vegas (maybe a day or two later), Rachel noticed a significant change in her daughter's behavior. The joy and happiness she used to have when they lived in Hawaii, started to disappear... Not so slowly, Rachel saw Grace's beautiful and bright smile fade away.

It pained her as a mother to see that her daughter wasn't happy. Because Grace didn't look happy... The only moment when she looked a bit content was when she was with her dad, when she was with Danny, who, by the way, looked pretty miserable himself.

"What am I doing?" Rachel asked herself as she watched Grace sitting on Danny's lap as the two of them watched Lilo & Stitch for the umpteenth time that week.

She always knew that, in their relationship, Danny was the bigger person — he had always been, even when they got divorced and after that. Sure they had their moments, but it took her a while to realize that Danny just yelled at her and they only had some heated arguments because he was hurt. Rachel hated to admit it but she hurt Danny a lot... and she was doing it again.

The movie was still rolling and Rachel wasn't exactly paying attention to it, but then, she heard a line from it that made her realize what she had to do. That's when she made a decision which was probably the hardest.

Danny had always been the bigger person, but she could be that now...

"Daniel," she called. Not only Danny looked at her, but Grace as well. "May I have a word with you, please?"

She watched it as her ex-husband excused himself, promising to be back in a second as Grace slid to the couch and paused the movie.

Rachel took a deep breath as Danny stood in front of her. She noticed that, just like Grace, Danny's eyes were missing that sparkle that it always had. She felt bad for causing so much pain to him...

"What is it, Rachel?" Danny asked and she also noticed that his voice had this resigned, if not tired, tone that she knew it meant that he was done arguing and fighting... Danny was just done.

She inhaled deeply and convinced herself it was for the best.

"I'd like to talk to you about Grace... and everything that is happening..."

**—H50—**

Back in Hawaii, Steve didn't try to locate Danny. Not that the thought didn't cross his mind — it did. Several times. He just didn't think it was the right thing to do.

Steve knew that Grace was Danny's life. He knew that Danny would go to the ends of Earth for that little girl if he needed to after all, she was his daughter. She was his blood. Even though it hurts Steve to no end, he couldn't go after Danny and put him between the cross and the sword again. It wasn't fair to Danny and the last thing Steve wanted to do was to cause him more pain... Even though Steve himself was destroyed.

Danny was his everything and Steve loved him enough to know better than to do that.

Yes, Steve _loved_ Danny.

It wasn't like he didn't know it before or that he had to lose it to realize how important it was for him. No. Steve knew. Right from the beginning he knew that Danny was different. Different not just because he also had a chromosome Y in his DNA (Steve wasn't a homophobe), but because something always drew Steve to him. _Always_. And it was exactly that that scared the hell out of Steve. Danny was probably the only person in the world that had the power to disarm Steve emotionally, and that meant a lot.

For the first time ever, Steve admitted to himself that he loved someone. That he loved Danny... And it was because of that that he didn't go after the blonde.

Because he loved Danny so much that he cared about Danny's happiness more than his own. So much that he was willing to suck it up and endure his pain if that meant that Danny was happy. Steve loved Danny that much.

So he didn't do anything. Even though every now and then his whole being begged him to find Danny, he didn't. He fought the urge and gave Danny what he had chosen.

Though it was hard.

So hard that he could barely keep his shit together when he was all alone in his awful silent house.

"What am I supposed to do?" Steve asked to no one in particular; he was just voicing his inner conflict whether to which path to take now.

He had considered going permanently to Las Vegas but he didn't think he could do it. He couldn't just take off and leave Chin and Kono behind… could he?

Steve shut his eyes closed his head started to pound.

It didn't matter how many times Steve went through that subject, he just never seemed to find a way out. Maybe it was because there was no way out, only the way through… and that was a hard path to walk alone.

He let out a resigned sigh as he lay down on his couch. The very same couch in which Danny had crashed several times before…

Danny. How come everything he thought lately reminded him of Danny?

When he had to use his car to go to work — _Danny_.

Whenever he pulled a grenade to blow something up — _Danny_.

When he came across someone wearing a freaking tie — Danny Williams returned to his thoughts.

And even though it only made things a thousand times harder, Steve didn't mind. Not really. Because, whenever he thought of his partner, he remembered Danny's words saying he'd keep him in his heart… and he wished, with all his heart, that Danny would keep his promise, because Steve knew there was no way he'd ever forger him. Ever.

With that certainty in mind, Steve finally drifted into a restless sleep. Lately, Steve and sleep weren't exactly getting along. He would lie down, close his eyes, he would allow his body and mind to relax a little, but not enough for him to rest. He knew it wasn't right but there was little he could do about it.

.

Steve didn't know for how long he stayed on his couch only half asleep when he heard the very distinct sound of someone trying to pick his door unlocked.

He instinctively reached for his gun that he'd left on the coffee table and, with smooth movements, he reached the door. He would've opened it if the person hadn't succeeded on its task.

Steve cocked his gun and pointed it to the door that was slowly being pried open.

"I would think twice before considering robbing this house," he growled angrily; he couldn't see the face of the intruder since it was pitch black inside his house — and he hadn't turned the flashlight of his gun on.

"What?"

Steve's mind went blank for a moment. "Danny?"

"Yes! It's Danny," he said as he turned the lights on and Steve's living room was now bright. "Now would you please put this thing down?" He said annoyed, staring at the gun Steve still had pointed at him. "I have a kid with me and I said please… Not to mention this is a really lousy welcome."

Steve was still in shock for what just happened when he felt someone — a very little someone — wrapping their arms around his waist.

"Uncle Steve!"

Words couldn't express how touched Steve felt when he looked down and saw Grace hugging him.

"Hey kiddo," he said as he managed to disentangle himself from Grace's bear hug so he could get on one knee and really look at her.

"I've missed you," she said truthfully; her eyes glowing with what could have been tears.

"I've missed you too, Gracie... a lot."

Even though Steve was being very honest, he noticed that she bit on her lower lip and, for a second, glanced at her feet.

"Aren't you... mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because we left... And didn't say goodbye."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

"No. I would never be mad at you, Grace... Besides, your dad left me a letter explaining everything." He glanced at Danny, but the blonde's eyes didn't meet his. "But I'm really glad that you're here again."

Grace's smile grew bigger and she beamed, "we're home again!"

"Well then, welcome home," Steve said as Grace jumped a bit and hugged him once more.

.

After what could've been an eternity or just a few minutes, Grace was occupying a bedroom upstairs, soundly asleep, as Steve and Danny were sitting on Steve's lanai.

"I thought you were going to Vegas," Steve said casually, keeping his eyes focused on the ocean. "Permanently."

Danny sighed. "Yeah..."

"So?"

"Things changed."

"What things?"

Danny didn't respond to Steve's question right away. A lot of things had changed...

"I'm keeping Grace."

"What's that—"

"Rachel is staying in Vegas with Stan and Charles... Grace is gonna live with me... here."

Steve finally looked away from the ocean, his eyes landing on the stiff figure by his side. "Really?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a tired sigh.

"So... Home then?"

"Shut up," he said and Steve smiled.

That was Danny; never admitting that he really liked Hawaii. Though what happened next was nothing like the Danny he knew...

Steve watched as Danny stood up and headed towards the beach. The blonde stopped when he reached the sand and stayed there as the waves gently brushed his feet. Eventually, Steve stood as well and walked to where the other man was standing.

For a moment, no one said anything; they just stood there, side by side... Until Danny's voice put an end to the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Danny, you don't ha—"

"I know," Danny cut off Steve loudly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "But I want to. I wish I didn't do what I did but I didn't see any other..." He paused. There was so much he wanted to say but words started to fail him and he had to stop, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not taking it."

Steve said those words with such conviction yet with so much care that Danny finally looked at the tall man for the first time since he sort of broke into Steve's house — sort of.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I don't accept your apology."

Danny could feel his mouth hanging slightly; he didn't know what to say... _Hell_, he didn't know what to think of that.

"You did what you had to do, Danny," Steve added as he took notice of Danny's baffled expression. "Grace is your life and you would do whatever it takes to protect her. You don't owe me any apologies... I understand."

"You... do?"

Steve arched an eyebrow and looked at Danny. "Why are you surprised?"

"I am not..."

Steve chuckled. "Whatever you say, Danno..."

"You know, I almost missed this," Danny retorted; there was a pleased tone in his words that Steve really liked to acknowledge.

Danny was back. He wasn't just back; he willingly came back to Hawaii... To _him_ as he liked to think.

"I missed you, Danny," Steve admitted.

His voice wasn't louder than a whisper but Danny heard it alright, just like he recognized almost instantly the feeling build in those words. He recognized it because he felt it as well — longing.

Danny didn't know if he was driven by the lack of sleep that he'd been suffering since he left Hawaii or if it was the tiredness from the flight or if he was just following his heart, but one moment he was looking at Steve and the next he was kissing him. Full on the lips.

His hands that just seconds ago were hidden in his jeans' pockets, were now grasping Steve's shirt as he pressed his lips to Steve's — and it felt so perfectly right...

To say that Steve had seen it coming was a big fat lie because he hadn't... but he had hoped for it to happen.

Danny's hands holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping him steady. Danny's scent numbing his senses as his nerves hit overdrive... Danny's soft lips over his.

It was heavenly.

At first, Steve was taken aback by Danny's actions, but soon enough, surprise changed into satisfaction and he slid his arms around Danny's waist and pulled the man closer to him until the point in which the only thing between them were their clothes.

It was just as marvelous to have Danny in his arms, being able to hold him and feel him... taste him. That was Steve's personal heaven. And that only became more and more heavenly when Danny pulled his lips apart from his, only so that he could tell him: "I missed you too."

* * *

**"A loko e hana nei" **means _from you, true love shall never depart_


End file.
